An optical device such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a photoluminescence (PL) device, and the like has been variously applied to a domestic electric device, an interior/exterior illumination device of automobiles, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like.
These optical devices may include a sealing package such as an encapsulating material to protect an optical element. This sealing package may be made from a composition including a light transmittance resin, so that light emitted from the optical elements may be externally transmitted.